Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods associated with a grooveless fluid end for high pressure pumping. More particularly, embodiments relate to a keeper that is coupled with a stem of a spring retainer and positioned adjacent to a face of a cylinder head, wherein the keeper is configured to allow visual verification of the spring retainer alignment within the suction bore prior to positioning the cylinder head.
Background
Conventionally, high pressure pumps are designed with two main sub-assemblies, a power end and a fluid end. The power end drives reciprocating motion of plungers, and the fluid end directs the flow of fluid from the pump. In use, the fluid ends are subject to rapid wear because of harsh conditions involved in the pumping process, including high temperatures, high pressures, corrosion, and abrasion from drilling fluids. Due to this rapid wear, conventional pumps require fluids ends to be replaced frequently.
Legacy fluid ends in high pressure pumps have wing style valve stop configurations. In wing style valve stops, projections on the valve stops are inserted into grooves in a suction bore. However, these grooves require material to be removed from the bore intersections, the highest stress areas in the fluid end. Since they increase the surface area of the intersecting bore area, and circumferential stress increases with surface area, these grooves often serve as initiation points for stress cracks. Furthermore, the grooves are subject to erosion, which results in a further loss of material from the high stress areas. As erosion occurs, the valve stop may no longer be locked in place, because the fit of the grooves become wider and less exact.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a spring retainer configuration without suction bore grooves, wherein the spring retainer may be aligned and held in place via a keeper.